


twinkstimulator's Devil May Cry Smut Anthology

by twinkstimulator



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Closet Sex, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cum Bulge, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feral Behavior, Fondling, Fucking Machines, Intercrural Sex, Lactation Kink, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pole Dancing, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Suit Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sniff kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: A collection of porn between a Devil May Cry character and a female reader. Each piece is at most 999 words and each chapter is named after the character involved as well as the prompt. Will update tags as I go along. Hope ya like!
Relationships: Credo (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Lady (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nico (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Trish (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 323
Kudos: 969





	1. V/Reader - Quiet sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet sex with V, with a hint of voyeurism.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Quiet sex, and;  
> \- “If you keep moaning like that, you’re going to wake everyone else up.”

The muggy summer air clings thick against your skin, sticking your hair to your neck. Sweat slicking your hands and your boots skidding on the loose dirt, you struggle for purchase against the side of the van, the smooth metal slippery from your wet gasps. Long, nimble fingers dig deeper into your hips as V thrusts his slick cock incessantly inside of you, muffling his desperate pants between your taut shoulder blades. You squeeze your eyes shut at the feeling of him plunging deep into your wet sex, pleasure thrumming through your whole body, as little whines keep escaping through your bitten lips.

You had woken up earlier that night with a persistent ache between your legs; many days spent on the road with very little privacy had left you desperate it seems. You had planned on getting yourself off quick and dirty, hiding underneath your paper-thin blanket, and praying to whatever higher power would listen that everyone else was dead-asleep so they wouldn’t hear the _shlick-shlick-shlick_ of you fingering yourself on the leather couch. You couldn’t even muster the willpower to move to the shower at the other end of the van. As you shoved your hand hastily down your denim shorts, you bit down on your fingers to try and smother your gasps - your cunt leaking so much slick it pooled on the leather couch as you played with your swollen clit.

He had caught you, just as you slid the second finger inside your pussy. You couldn’t keep quiet enough; as you crooked both fingers to circle that sweet spot inside of you - you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a cry, your back bowing off of the couch as a shock of pleasure zipped through your whole body. The worn blanket fell away from you to land on the floor, and you saw V watching you pleasure yourself, just in front of him. With what little moonlight managed to enter the van, you saw his jade green eyes dark with lust, and the movement of his hand palming himself through his jeans. Through the thick silence of the night, you could just barely hear him mutter:

“If you keep moaning like that, you’re going to wake everyone else up.”

He pulled you out of the van and had pushed you up against the metal door before he fell to his knees on the dirt - his mouth immediately diving to your pussy. You choke down a groan as he laps at your slick, running his tongue between your folds before thrusting two fingers inside - scissoring you open for him. You twist around and drew him in close for a heated kiss as he stood, his chest pressed hot against your back as he pulled his cock out. You could still taste yourself on his writhing tongue. You moaned at the feel of him finally entering you - stifling it against V’s lips - as he filled you full. He thrusts deep inside you, and you cry against his lips.


	2. Nero/Reader - Sleepy sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy, cuddly sex with Nero, with a bit of thigh fucking.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Sleepy sex, and;  
> \- "You're so soft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing this cutie! i hope i did him justice :^)

Light rain taps against the window - the sun shower drawing you awake slowly. The early morning sunrise colours your bedroom a soft lilac, ethereal and delicate; and as the shadows of raindrops refract little rainbows on the wall - you stretch, lazy and unhurried. You twist beneath the sheets, body heavy and slow from sleep, to reach for your phone; through your bleary eyes you could just make out the glowing white _6:48am_ on your lock screen. You let out a tired sigh, sinking back into your soft duvet, hiding away from the cold.

An arm reaches over around your waist - pulling you back into your lover’s hard chest. Nero hums against the back of your neck, mumbling a ‘good morning’ before placing an open mouthed kiss over your bare shoulder. You shiver, but not from the cold.

“Why are you up?” He sighs against your skin. His voice gravelly deep - still sleepy.

“Dunno,”

His thumb taps a steady rhythm on your hip. He hums in response. You roll over to look at him. 

“Might get the coffee started,” You mutter, running a hand through his rumpled hair. He’s still struggling to open his eyes - blinking heavy, as if he can’t decide whether to wake up or go back to sleep but is keeping his options open for either.

Nero scrunches his face before diving back against your neck - his cold nose against your sleep-warm skin makes you jump. You feel him smile against you, pressing a kiss in apology.

“Hmm… nah,”

He wraps himself tighter around you for good measure, twining his legs with yours. You sigh - head lolling back into your pillow. You shift, trying to find a more comfortable position, before you feel his hard cock press against your backside.

You chuckle to yourself before grinding back on him. He moans, rubbing his cock between your ass. You feel your pussy leaking on him, coating the head, as he slides further between your thighs.

“Why are _you_ up?” You chide, as he pulls your hips closer to him. You look down and watch as the head of his cock peeks from between your soft thighs, leaking a bead of pre-cum. Reaching down, you run a tentative finger against his slit, slicking his head. You sneak a taste.

“Dunno,” He repeats, a tease in his tone. He thrusts lazily, his cock brushing against the underside of your clit. You gasp against him, clutching at his hand; your cunt leaks even more - coating your inner thighs, easing him deeper still.

Nero slips further against you, heavier this time, until the head of his cock catches against your slick opening. He stills, waiting for your reaction. His hand drawing patterns against your skin.

You reach down and ease him inside, pulling your leg against your chest to slide him in deeper. You moan together. As Nero stuffs his cock inside you, he pulls you further against him - hand skimming over your belly. He sighs, drowsy and content.

“You’re so soft.”


	3. Dante/Reader - Face-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face-sitting with Dante, some light bondage and monster-tongue thrown in for seasoning.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Face-sitting, and;  
> \- "So good, baby, so sweet."

You jerk violently against the handcuffs tethering you to the headboard - crying out as your swollen clit brushes against the tip of his nose.

“Dante!”

“-m right here baby.”

Dante pulls you even further down over his face, sucking your clit into his mouth. You wail - eyes squeezing shut - as you desperately try to pull away. He secures his grip on your waist, grinding you down on him even more.

“P-please, I c-can’t-”

He hums on your clit. You jump, begging even louder. Pleading.

“No more-!”

You feel him wriggle a thick finger inside your pussy, teasing you and inching towards your sweet spot. Your thighs clench tight around his head, your entire body quivering from the strain. You don’t think you can physically handle another orgasm, you’ve already lost count after the fourth.

Dante pulls off of your clit - lips smacking against your sensitive nub - a mean glint in his eyes.

“What was that babe? More?”

He fits another finger inside and pumps them in and out of you - setting a ruthless pace. You’re so _wet_ , leaking endless amounts of slick and soaking his fingers down to his knuckles. His fingers slide in and out of you so smoothly now. Tears well up in your eyes as you pant heavily above him; you were so exhausted-.

He scissors his fingers open, stretching you wide, before wedging his tongue between them, the muscle writhing thick and hot inside you. A cry catches in your throat.

-But you feel _so good_.

You feel his scorching tongue throb and bulge, stretching bigger and longer, stuffing you full. You blanch, eyes falling to him in panic as ridges grow and drag against your sensitive walls.

“D-Dante… n-no,”

He matches your gaze, eyes defiant. Even with you pleading and begging, you know he won’t listen. His tongue coils, bearing down meanly on your sweet spot.

You scream - your orgasm tearing through you. 

Your cum gushes out of you, your whole body convulsing, and he catches it all so eagerly - letting out a little surprised sound as your release catches on his eyelashes. You hear him swallowing loud and heavy, as he drags his devil triggered tongue out of your cunt; rolling the tip of the impossibly huge muscle against your clit and licking between your folds for good measure. His fingers keep circling that spot, even as you tremble and beg for him to let you go - your pussy quivering from overstimulation.

His hold on you loosens, stroking a hand up and down your shaking thighs, trying to soothe you. You wince as he places a sloppy kiss against your clit, pulling his fingers out. You slump against the headboard - trembling, exhausted; and you peer down at him. He sucks his fingers into his mouth. Dante moans, watching for your reaction. He doesn’t move to release the handcuffs. His grip returns.

“So good, baby, so sweet.”

He leans down, circling his tongue over your other hole.

You never should have eaten his last strawberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i struggled so much with this chapter LMAO i just wanted to get it over with  
> i hope it reads well? please let me know!


	4. Vergil/Reader - Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vergil unknowingly imbibe a potent aphrodisiac.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Aphrodisiacs/Sex pollen, and;  
> \- "Oh my god, do that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll! let's keep it movin 👀

You were going to kill Dante. One of these days. Maybe even the next time you saw him.

“Oh my god, do that again.”

Vergil rolls your clit between his fingers - touch slipping over your drenched, swollen nub - as he circles his tongue around your nipple. You moan, scratching up his back - leaving angry red marks in your wake. He’s grinding his throbbing cock against your thigh, groaning all the while as he chases his own release.

Scratch that - you were going to kill him tomorrow. That is, if Vergil didn’t get to him first.

Flushed and begging, he plunges two fingers inside your leaking pussy- and you cry out, cumming hard.

_Again._

His fingers keep thrusting in and out of you, merciless, undeterred by the flood of your release squirting out of you. Your clit buzzes, oversensitive from the attention; yet, the ache in your core doesn’t unravel - it coils tighter, getting worse. You keen, tears welling up in your eyes, caught between recoiling away from his touch and pulling him in deeper.

Your legs thrash around Vergil’s waist, and he roughly pushes your knee against your chest - opening you up to him even more. Your head bangs against the floor, the dull pain doing nothing to assuage the persistent want coursing through your veins. He bites at your nipple, rolling it between his teeth, thrusting his cock against your thigh in time with his slick fingers. Through the desperate _ache_ of him pumping relentlessly into you, through the thick haze of your endless cries, you still plead for more.

He stretches you open with his fingers and cums into your pussy, brushing the tip of his cock against your glistening folds. There’s _so much_ of it; it coats your walls, some of his load even sluicing out of you - overflowing down towards your other hole. Vergil’s eyes are blown wide, eyeing his release leaking out of you. He doesn’t look away.

Vergil forces your legs open wider before sinking in, filling you to the hilt. A scream dies in your throat, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. You can feel his cock throbbing thick and hot inside you, stuffing you so full. He drives his hips in, his load gushing out of you.

He surges down to your lips, pulling you into an urgent kiss - sucking your tongue into his mouth. You cry out, tears streaking down your face, as he swallows your pleas. He grips you tightly around your waist as he slides you up and down his cock, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of you.

He pulls off of your lips and watches his cock slide wet into your cunt. “Look at yourself,”

“Begging so sweetly to be fucked open.”

You scream and sob - body feeling too much and yet, not enough.

The wine bottle Dante had gifted you lies empty and forgotten on the dinner table. You had shared its contents with Vergil over what should have been a quiet birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamn it dante


	5. V/Reader - Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex with V.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Shower sex, and;  
> \- "I want you all to myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out really easily!! the power of the ios notes app is unparalleled LMAO

The water falls relentlessly over you, cascading down your skin in torrents. It only spurs him on further, slicking his fingers, hastening his possessive touch over your swollen clit. V mouthes at your neck, committing to memory the feel of your soft skin on his tongue. You tremble, hands weakening as you scramble to support yourself against the shower wall - gasping as his cock pumps inside your leaking pussy, slick from both of your cum.

He’d said he wanted you all to himself, whispering it against the shell of your ear as he held you close to him. He’d grown tired of how much Nero and Nico demanded your attention, stealing you away from him; your already rare moments alone growing further and far between. And in this tiny shower stall in the back of the van, he finally had you how he wanted you.

V watched, a hunger washing over him, when you entered the shower - trying to hide your body from Nero’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Had it just been Nico in the van with you, you wouldn’t have bothered; the two of you were as close as sisters and had grown comfortable enough around each other that the sight of the other’s bare body only elicited indifferent glances and the occasional tease at the presence of a new hickey. She would sometimes grope at your breasts just in front of him, just to tease him with how easily you accepted her touch in public, and you would smack her ass as soon as she turned around, laughing like it didn’t matter. He would never say he was jealous, but the ease that you had around the mechanic had him feeling a certain way, the crease in his brow deepening at the thought.

He waited until Nero and Nico stepped out of the van - during an impromptu pit stop to pilfer what looked to be an abandoned research facility - to pounce.

Summoning Griffon back into him with a quickness that had the demon bird squawking, he managed to undo his vest and belt by the time he reached the other end of the van, toeing off his sandals along the way. He had no idea how long the two would be gone for, and he wanted to make use of every second. V had the good sense to knock politely on the little shower door, and as he heard the shower knobs squeak, and your voice from the other side of the door asking him if he needed anything - you heard him say that the only thing he needed was _you_.

V’s cane clattered to the ground the moment you eased the door open, diving for your lips and greedily grabbing as much of your slick skin as he was able - ripping his jeans off as best as he could without completely leaving your touch. Crowding you into the tiny stall, cock hard and leaking, he closed the door behind him and drank from your body, insatiably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now a cold shower wont be enough to save you thirsty hos 👀


	6. Nero/Reader - Car sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex with Nero in the Devil May Cry van, with some Nico thrown in for pizzazz.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Car sex, and;  
> \- "No panties, baby girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe
> 
> kinda proud of this one ngl

You twitch, legs spasming, as Nero’s fingers rock lazily inside your cunt, just barely grazing where you wanted him to touch. Your pussy leaks a wet spot on his pants, soaking through the denim and pooling on his hand. Clutching the thin blanket closer to you, you pant hurriedly against his neck, squeezing your eyes shut at the bright scenery rolling past the window.

The van lurches hard over a pot hole, the motion rocking Nero’s fingers against the bundle of nerves inside you. You cry out, fingers digging hard into your palms.

“Honey, you sure you’re alright back there?” Nico eyes you from the rearview mirror.

“She’s looking a little rough Nico, might wanna stop for some meds on the way home,”

Nero’s voice betrays nothing.

His thumb brushes against your clit, you gasp - your hand flying up to clutch at your heart. Nero turns to you, the look of concern ruined by the mischievous glint in his eyes. You have half a mind to keep breathing, trying your hardest to keep your sanity, when his fingers start to vibrate.

The coil snaps and you cum, squirming and panting as you drench Sweet Surrender with your release. Your body curls up tight, pushing against the couch arm rest, trapping Nero’s arm between your legs. You cry against his shoulder, resting your head on the crook of his neck, lips agape in a silent scream as your orgasm ripples through you.

“Alright that’s it!”

You blanch, going stiff in Nero’s arms; his fingers still buzzing inside your cunt.

“I’m getting you some meds honey, and maybe some Nyquil while I’m at it,” Nico yells from the driver’s seat as she pulls the van into a pit stop, parking at what looks to be the only free spot.

“Nero look after the little girlie, get her some water. I’ll be back in a jiffy,”

She jumps out of the van, walking briskly through the summer heat towards the bustling convenience store on the other end of the gas station.

As the door shuts, Nero rips the blanket away from your body and pushes you down onto the opposite table, yanking your drenched denim shorts down to your knees. He drives his cock into you, stuffing you with inch after overwhelming inch until he bottoms out. You howl. Immediately setting a ruthless pace, his hips slap against your ass as your slick slides down your thighs. His soaked fingers dance across your lips, and you suck them into your mouth.

He pulls his fingers out and shoves them down against your lower lips, catching your clit as they start to vibrate again. Your vision whites out, legs nearly collapsing underneath you. Nero only pushes you further onto the table, his thick cock still pumping ceaselessly inside your cunt, slick with your cum. You bite down on your fist, sobbing, as he fucks you through the aftershocks.

“So,” Nero chides.

“No panties, baby girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	7. Dante/Reader - Cum bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marathon fucking with Dante in heat, and he's nowhere near finished.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Too much cum/cum bulge, and;  
> \- "You're such a good girl. Now stay still, I've almost had my fill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little longer than 500 words 😬

Your nails dig into your pillow as you try to muffle your cries. His cock throbs inside you, balls slapping against your clit as he drives into you thoughtlessly. Chasing his own pleasure, not heeding your worn out sobs. Dante pulls your hips closer to him, his earlier loads sliding thick down your thighs, pooling at your knees.

Through the constant squelching of him fucking ceaselessly into you, plunging his thick cock through his own release, you swear you can feel a heavy sloshing coming from your belly. Reaching a hand down to your middle, you feel an unmistakable bulge, distended and soft against your palm. You gasp when you tenderly press down.

And feel more of his cum sluicing out, spilling around his cock.

“Dante!”

You clench down tight around him and he groans, delirious from his rut. Hauling you up against his chest, his thrusting goes frantic, fingers drifting down to roll your swollen nub. You sob. Hands scrambling onto his biceps, his cock dragging against that bundle of nerves inside you, you tremble in his arms, crying out. You’re so sore, and yet, you can feel yourself about to cum again.

He bites down, drawing blood. His cock pulsates inside you, throbbing hot and stretching you wider. He’s close.

You cum, hard. Your orgasm seizes your whole body, rushing more of his cum out of your pussy. Overflowing around his cock, it runs thick and hot between your legs, spattering against the sheets.

“Such a good girl,” He groans.

And yet, he still isn’t satisfied.

He hooks his arms under your legs, grabbing your waist. Heaving you to him, he slides you up and down his cock - drawing out your orgasm. You don’t realise that you’re screaming. Convulsing - your toes curl in tight, legs dangling helplessly in the air as he fucks you through your aftershocks. His panting grows quicker against the back of your neck, thrusts growing more desperate, spurred on by the sight of you squirting onto the pillows.

Bottoming out, Dante cums, growling against your ear. Your belly swells, filling with him.

Dropping you unceremoniously onto the bed, his cock slides out of your cunt, still dribbling. You tremble, pussy clenching around nothing, as his cum spurts out of you in torrents.

“Such a good girl,” Dante murmurs, stroking a hand down your sweaty back. He shifts on the bed, licking his lips. A strange charge in the air.

He spreads your ass open, and you feel his intense gaze watch your puckered hole clench. Dante groans hungrily. You cry.

Leaning down, he laves and sucks at your hole. You clamp down on his thick, writhing tongue; shuddering, whining, dripping. Taking some of his cum dripping out of you on his finger; he wedges it in, pumping in and out steadily, feeling you tremble.

“Now stay still,” He says, stretching your hole open for him.

The head of his cock catches against your rim, hard and leaking.

“I’ve almost had my fill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao now I'M the one that needs a cold shower after this
> 
> hope ya liked :^)
> 
> if you requested something, just know that it's in my line-up and i'll be working on it as soon as my pre-prepared prompts are finished (which is soon!)


	8. Vergil/Reader - Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal sex with Vergil. Could be read as a tie-in to Floating.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Anal sex, and;  
> \- "You're taking me so well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this took me a whiiiiiile, couple that with my random ass internet problems this did NOT want to publish lmao  
> ngl this is a little rough even for me 😰

“That’s right, there you go,”

You sink a little lower and you cry out. Vergil groans as you scratch angry red marks down his arms, scrambling for purchase against his skin. You drip slick, pussy clenching around nothing.

“Try and relax for me,”

“T-that’s easy for you to s-“ He slides in deeper. You sputter, your grip on him tightening, knuckles turning white as you gasp for breath. Your swollen clit throbs steadily, aching for attention. You leak even more, your slick sliding down the apex of your legs, to coat your other hole, stretched around the head of Vergil’s cock.

He’s eyeing where you two are connected, taking deep breaths. The sight of you trying to fit as much of his thick cock inside your ass made him impossibly hard, balls drawing in tight as your slick glistens on your rim. He runs a tentative finger around your stretched hole, feeling how spread open you are, clutching down tight around the girth of his dick - trying to slide more of him in. He tastes the slick he’s gathered on his finger and he groans, eyes fulling shut.

Like this, he falls into the feeling of your hot, silky walls clenching rhythmically around him. You’re still so tight, even though he had spread you open on his tongue and his fingers earlier that night for hours. Had you prone beneath him with your flushed face smushed into the pillow, painfully shy as you presented, spreading yourself open for him.

You had sobbed and begged so sweetly when he had tongued you open, laving over your rim before slowly slipping his writhing tongue into your tight little hole; thrusting in and out in slow and self-indulgent pulls. Quivered when he suckled your clit, circling your rim with his thumb just before cramming it inside. Came apart over and over as he wedged his fingers _in, in, in_ , still slick from your leaking pussy, while thumbing lightly at your swollen clit. Like he was doing now.

Rolling your clit under his thumb, he notes that you’re drooling. Eyes glazed over and unseeing, body jumping every so often at the graze of the rough pad of his finger against your sensitive nub. At every clench and release he felt on his painfully hard cock, you slid even further down on him, stretching your ass open even more. His cum dribbles out of your pussy, trickling down towards your puckered hole, still warm. He rolls your clit harder against his thumb, spurred on by the sight.

“That’s it,”

Shaking, you squeeze your eyes shut and nod, a tear escaping down your cheek. Your belly flutters underneath his sprawled hand with your hiccupping gasps, already so close to cumming. You slide down even further.

“You’re taking me so well,” Watching you take the last inch of him in, cock bottoming out inside your little hole, your eyes roll back as you squirt your release, convulsing on his cock.

“So well,” Vergil mutters, starting to thrust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to switch up my writing style a little bit? i notice that my writing voice is a little stunted and blunt so im trying something new, idk if it worked? please let me know!!
> 
> also the prompts with the ladies are coming up!!!!!! my f/f pieces nico/reader and trish/reader are nearly done. let me know which one you guys want published first 👀


	9. V/Reader - Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation with an audience. Cause you can't spell Voyeurism without V.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Voyeurism, and;  
> \- "Do you like it when he watches?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out pretty well i think! i'm still experimenting with writing styles and i tried to make this one have a bit more of a flow to it? so it hopefully reads well!
> 
> hope ya like!

The sheets lie strewn about your legs, rumpled and slumping off the bed. You stretch your legs further apart, panties and pyjama shorts falling from your ankle to drop onto the floor, as you open yourself up further. You pump your dildo frantically inside you, so close to orgasm, your mouth agape in a silent scream as you squeeze your eyes shut.

Leaning further against the wall, squinting through the little hole, V watches, cock hardening and leaking in his jerking hand. You gasp and writhe on the bed, smushing your face into the pillow as you chase your release. Even through the wall he can hear how wet you are, the _shlick-shlick-shlick_ of you pounding into your cunt, how you tried uselessly to stifle your wet gasps.

What would you think if you knew? How he would listen to you cry out in pleasure in the night. How his mouth would salivate at the sight of your tight little cunt, clenching down so desperately onto the things you crammed into it. How his cock would get dizzyingly erect as he watched you, night after night, opening yourself up on your fingers or your toys, unaware of your audience.

V jerks his hand faster on his aching cock, panting against the wall as you turn over onto your stomach. You wedge a knee against your chest, your hand reaching down the gap between your legs to fiddle with your toy, clamped down by your walls. He watches you bite down on your pillow as the dildo starts to vibrate, his fist clenching cruelly on the head of his cock as he hears your muffled cries, as he watches your legs thrash about the bed.

Like this, he can see everything. How much of a mess you’ve made between your thighs. How desperately you thrust your toy inside your cunt. He swears he can smell your sex, his tongue lolling out to try and taste the air.

V wonders what you would taste like. How silky you would feel on his tongue as he sipped from your dripping cunt. How tight you would feel as he pounded into you, how wet you would be as you came apart on his cock. He wonders once he finally had you in his arms if your moans would sound like how they do now, or yesterday night, or the night before; or would they be higher? More aching? Begging for him to let you cum as he suckled on your clit, as he stretched you open on _his_ fingers, as he plunged into you with _his_ cock.

Your legs splay open wider as you grip onto your pillow, not even trying to quiet your cries. You raise your hips higher, and he can see, just barely, how your puckered hole would flutter as you fucked into yourself. You spread your ass open, displaying yourself to him. Did you know about his little secret?

He watches you come undone, whining and thrashing as you squirt on the bed.

Do you like it when he watches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this one cause the next few ones 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪  
> LOLOLOLOLOLOL


	10. Nero/Reader - Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many requests:  
> Cunnilingus with Nero. Requested by RoyalDarlingPrincess.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Cunnilingus, and;  
> \- "Stay still for me, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo  
> i missed u guys i hope u missed me too

The lights flicker, colouring the garage in a washed out grey. The cloying scent of gasoline fills the air, accompanied by the low rumble of a distant fan. A light touch trails from your knee down to your thigh, and goosebumps tingle your skin.

The hot, panting breaths you feel between your legs quicken as Nero noses against your dripping sex. Eyes falling into thin slits as he breathes in your scent, cock heavy between his legs, he mouthes a sloppy kiss against your inner thigh. The tip of his nose brushes against your throbbing clit and you jump.

“G-get on with it already,”

You hoist yourself further onto the workbench, clattering some tools around. You feel your face heating up. He’s still staring. Taking you in, with his eyes glossed over and his mouth agape - tongue glistening between his lips. He gulps, heavy and loud.

“ _Fuck_ yes,”

He spreads your legs wider. Nero leans forward the slightest bit, his eyes falling shut, as his lips graze against your clit - kissing it. You start, your knees jerking over his shoulders. You bite your lips, panting, as a slippery tongue flutters around your swollen clit.

Feet digging into his back, wanting more, you writhe and try to angle him closer. He pins a hand down against your hips. His tongue slides lower, drifting down towards your dripping cunt, before gliding upwards. Nero looks up at you, watching you watch him.

“Stay still for me, princess.” He mumbles, circling and laving over your clit. You hear him unzip his pants and he breathes a sigh. You pant, his tongue flicking between your folds. He suckles on your clit and you sob.

Nero kisses your dripping pussy, sipping your slick. He groans between your legs, panting for breath as he strokes his hardening cock. You dig your nails into your palm, trying to keep yourself grounded. He spreads your folds with his fingers and watches your tight cunt clench down on nothing, aching for him.

He eyes an errant dribble of slick sliding out of you. His eyes glaze over as he breathes you in. His cock leaks steadily, dripping onto the ground. Licking between your folds, sliding lower, he spears his tongue into your pussy.

“Nero-”

You bow off of the table, a sob escaping your lips as your legs thrash on Nero’s shoulders. Your thighs clench tight around his head, quivering, as his tongue slides fervently in and out of you. You keen, gripping tight onto his hair. From between your legs, you hear him moan. It vibrates against your swollen clit.

You feel scorching hot on his tongue, impossibly tight and clenching down rhythmically as he drives in and out of you. You push his face closer against your dripping sex, crying out, his tongue writhing and massaging against your silky walls.

Nero reaches up and presses a vibrating finger against your throbbing clit, tongue writhing deep inside your aching pussy, and you fall apart - gushing relentlessly onto his all-too-eager tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt a little unwell yesterday so i didnt feel right posting what i managed to do  
> wasnt even sure if what i wrote then was even good enough to post so i took a day to rest 😭  
> hope ya like!!


	11. Dante/Reader/Vergil - Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threesome with the twins. Requested by BetaSinTrigger.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Threesome, and;  
> \- Come eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting shmacked in the face with responsibilities and obligations rn  
> this one in particular i was really struggling to write lmao so i hope this came out okay? i made it a little longer to compensate for going M.I.A 😰  
> hope ya like!

Hands clutch and grab onto your sweat-slicked skin, teasing you open, pulling you apart. Your writhe, dripping, aching, your legs dangling helplessly in the air - toes curling in tight as an unending stream of moans and mewls spill out between your slack, kiss-bruised lips. Exhausted and overstimulated, you slump back against a strong chest, as powerful arms hook beneath your knees - showing off your cum-filled cunt to an awaiting, eager tongue.

You don’t know how long the three of you have been like this: the two brothers sharing you between them, spilling into you, for what feels like hours on end. Caught between their bodies, unseeing and teary-eyed, they unravel you over and over as they take their pleasure, leaving you a quivering mess.

You scramble for purchase as another load spurts hot inside your ass, plugged up and kept inside by Vergil’s thick, throbbing cock. You’re trembling, grasping for anything to ground you, for anything to re-centre you.

Somehow, you can see a bulge distending your belly. Swollen, you swear you can feel sloshing coming from inside. You feel so _full_.

“Jeez Verg, wanna ease up a little?”

Dante mutters from between your legs, nipping at your glistening folds. He seals his lips and slurps at his own cum still dribbling out of your fucked-soft pussy - you flinch - clenching down on Vergil’s cock still stuffing your ass. Quivering, tears blur your vision as your clit sings with overstimulation.

You keen, lower lip caught between your teeth as Dante laps lazily inside you, tongue unhurried but deep nonetheless. He knows how much you’re aching. Feels your cunt quivering around his hot tongue, savours how much you sing brokenly for him, yet he’s determined to drag this out for you as long as possible.

Dante had come back from a mission earlier that night only to find you on his desk, spread on Vergil’s tongue. Desperate and flushed, writhing helplessly and grabbing onto Vergil’s hair for dear life as he brought you to orgasm.

The two of you had gotten started without him, it seems.

He crossed the room in only five large steps, pulling out his cock to push it between your gaped lips. Trapping your body between them with nowhere else to go, as Dante breached your throat, and Vergil suckled on your clit, you let yourself come undone underneath them.

They both take turns opening you up that night. Making you come apart over and over again. And yet neither were satisfied, pumping you full with load after load in your mouth, your cunt, your ass. Marking you up, making you theirs. They wanted you begging, keening, aching on their tongues, their fingers, their cocks.

Feeling Dante clamp down on your clit, you seize. Vergil sighs against your neck. The shot of warm air against your clammy skin makes you shiver.

“Are you forgetting about me?” Vergil breathes against the shell of your ear. You feel his cum trickle warm down around his still hard cock. Dante’s tongue slows, watching.

Vergil shifts, his hands gripping your knees tighter against your body as he starts to thrust - his earlier loads gushing out around his cock. It feels like he’s forcing the air out of your lungs, pummelling, relentless. He fucks you open and carves out a space for himself deep inside you, moulding your insides around the shape of his cock.

Vergil plunges into your ass harder, abusing your tight little hole as he forces orgasm after orgasm out of you. You cry out, breaking apart with a silent scream, ruining at the too-easy slide of him pummelling into you. You burst, squirting into Dante’s greedy mouth, his thumb circling idly over your abused clit. Dante swallows and chases after the remnants of your taste on his tongue.

Splitting apart at the seams, trapped in between the two brothers, you are taken. Wrecked. And remade once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i was getting really uninspired to write smut everyday like i was starting to get like anti-horny??????????? LMAOOOOOO it just wasn't hittin and bc of that i feel like any smut i wrote just came off really flat and bleh so i needed some time to cool off
> 
> i currently have a line up of drabbles i've been steadily working on over the holidays but i've never really found the time to polish any of them up enough for me to be happy posting them + i have a fluff fic (for once) that is a WIP and should be coming out soon???
> 
> once i finish publishing the ones the WIPs i've already written the updating sched for this series will be really sporadic while i get my life in check so i hope that's alright with you guys!!


	12. Nico/Reader - Fucking machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulation and fucking machines with Nico. The first of the F/F pieces!
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Overstimulation,  
> \- Fucking machines, and;  
> \- "“P-please s-s-stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried something new for this chapter  
> hope ya like!

The worn leather creaks beneath you as you squirm, your clammy body slipping on the smooth upholstery. Your legs quiver inside the bounds of the spreader bar, rattling the metal in a sporadic - clanging - rhythm.

Nerves alight, flashing and sparking inside your core, you burn all over - aflame with sensations you’re too far gone to comprehend.

A whine catches in your throat as tears cascade down your cheeks. Writhing, squirming, you’re caught between grinding into the vibrations and running away from it - tip toeing on the precipice of another orgasm. Your toes curl into the dusty van floor, heart hammering in your chest, as the ropes pull tighter and the machine assaults your abused clit.

You don’t know how long she’s had you like this, trussed up and trembling.

You can just barely see her from where you are, leaning over her little workbench on the other side of the van, tinkering away. Even with her welding helmet on and the sound of the blowtorch running, you could tell she’s listening.

The little up tilt of her head when she hears you try to muffle your cries. How she subtly adjusts the crotch of her denim shorts every so often before falling back into her work. How she would go to reach for something and then stop in her tracks - every once in a while - just to bask in your whimpers.

Wriggling and flailing, you try desperately to escape the intense, unending vibrating coming from between your legs, but the thick cords twisting around your body only pull tighter - against your neck, your breasts, your dripping sex.

“N-n-n-nic-co…”

The hum of the blow torch pauses. She pivots, turning to you, peering at you through the slit on her headgear.

“I-I-”

“Speak up, honey,” she says, her heavy footfalls echoing inside the van as she walks over to you. Nico drops to a squat, heaving a sigh as she lifts up the front of her helmet. There’s oil on her cheek somehow.

A fresh wave of tears well up in your eyes, “Please.”

“What was that, baby girl?”

She pushes the contraption further against your swollen clit. You howl. Gasping wet against her cheek, you struggle for breath, pussy dripping and desperate for her fingers.

“Help me out here honey, please what?”

The smirk in her voice clutches at your heart.

“P-please s-s-stop.”

Nico’s hand, still gloved and coated in grease, cradles your cheek. The gentleness of it feels just as sharp against your oversensitive skin. Your tears fall heavier now, and you’re overwhelmed, falling.

She tsks against your ear. A gloved hand strokes up your bare thigh. A facsimile of comfort.

“Aww, but honey.” Her voice dropping low, drawl lilting her tone into something softer. “You’re really helping me out right now.”

“You just sound too sweet like this. Like a little tweety bird singin’ for me. Kinda hard to want you to stop, ya know?”

Breaking apart at the seams, split open and ruined, you sob as you cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try and get back to writing/updating new fics on a regular schedule so i can work on the rest of the requests!
> 
> please let me know your thoughts! i love hearing from you guys!


	13. V/Reader - Accidental stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anozu. Reader is a female fox/human hybrid with very sensitive ears and tail. V messes with her.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Human/animal hybrid,  
> \- Accidental stimulation, and;  
> \- "I've barely even touched you and you're already this wet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request by anozu!! ngl this was a new experience i've never written human/animal hybrid characters before so i hope i did it justice  
> hope ya like! 🦊🦊🦊

You can feel it. That persistent warmth emanating from your core. Tugging at your senses, tingling against your nerves.

It all feels like so much _more_ than it usually is. The electric charge in the air. The rough texture of over-washed clothes. The rush of air against your flicking tail.

V has probably noticed by now. Or at the very least he should have noticed how flustered you were getting - feel how much you were squirming, curled up atop him on the couch, lazing about on this absurdly humid, summer day.

He sighs deep, his William Blake poetry collection perched precariously over his face. Somehow, you can feel his bemused glance through the leather-bound cover. His hand grazes over one of your ears, idly playing with the fur there. You shudder. His head tilts.

“What is it, my love?” Tone light and slightly muffled by the heavy tome, teasing at something you can’t quite grasp.

You shake your head, nuzzling further into his chest. The heat in your belly swells, and you squeeze your thighs shut. His fingers brush against your ear again, more heavy-handed, more intently toying at it now. His hand slides from where it was resting on your mid-back to fit over your ass, one finger running along the hem of your shorts.

Your heart races. You’re sure he can feel it.

“It’s nothing,”

His finger halts, at the apex of your thighs. He lifts the book off of his face, his eyes boring into yours. You can’t look away.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,”

The low rasp of his voice makes you quiver in his grasp. V places the heavy book on the floor before fixing all of his attention on to you. You seize, heart thumping rapidly in your chest.

He pulls your shorts and panties aside as his fingers drift up, against your soaking sex.

“It doesn’t feel like nothing either,” He teases, eyeing you.“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already this wet.”

Clutching onto his chest, you gasp as he runs his fingers against your drenched folds. You clench your thighs tighter, if only to assuage the feeling, to try to control how he plays at your core. You whimper and bury your face into his chest, and even though you couldn’t see it, you know he’s smirking.

V nips at your ear. You choke, sputtering as he slides inside your dripping cunt. His fingers glide in and out, squelching loud with every push and pull. Your shorts and panties are soaked through, slowly chilling against your inner thigh. He groans. You tremble at the vibrations.

“You’re always so sensitive for me,” He mumbles, tongue lolling out to lap at your ear. He pumps ceaselessly in and out of your sopping pussy, three fingers in now, scraping at the silky inside of your tight cunt. Your nails dig into his skin, hiccupping cries as you mewl for him.

V weaves your tail around his hand and tugs.

Raw and shuddering, you fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twinkstimulator: "im gonna try and get back to writing on a regular schedule!! 🤗💕"  
> twinkstimulator: *doesn't post in two weeks*
> 
> but fr fr y'all i really did mean that i want to get back to writing regularly i wasn't lying  
> i would love to write more but rn i'm in the middle of extending my student visa (cause i failed a class in what should have been my final semester of university) and i'm still waiting on a document from my uni to let me extend my visa and they haven't sent it yet 😭😭😭😭
> 
> i'm gonna try and write some more of the requests tho!! writing is genuinely so stress-relieving for me so i'd like to write longer and more consistently, though some future pieces might not be devil may cry related necessarily lmao i hope you guys liked this kinda experimental chapter!!


	14. Trish/Reader - Closet sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closet sex with Trish. Lots of sadism too.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Closet sex, and;  
> \- "I didn't know you were so sensitive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been trying to polish this f/f piece for a while and i think i'm okay with it now!! hope ya like!!

“Do you think they can hear you?”

There are tears streaming down your cheeks, no doubt ruining your mascara. Choking on a wet sob, you seize as fingers dance across your swollen clit, slick with your own release. The scent of your sex fills the tiny closet - dizzying, cloying - intermingled with her perfume. You can feel her teeth against the shell of your ear - she’s smiling.

“What am I saying, of course they can.” She whispers, like she’s telling a secret.

Her lithe arms pull tight across your body, sliding her smooth skin over yours, opening you up to an invisible audience. She breathes you in - sighs you out. She never stops. Through it all, she never stops.

The party goes on. You can hear the yelling, the music, the drunken garbled voices aiming at flirting. There’s a couple having a conversation just outside the closet door.

They’re right beside you.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Trish purrs, sliding a hand up to toy at your shirt button. “My undivided attention?”

Just outside the closet door.

She slyly undoes the buttons, one by one. You feel your wetness sliding down your inner thighs. Trish cups your breast in her hand, sharp nails scratching deep into your skin.

Do they know you’re there?

“Isn’t that why you decided on wearing a skimpy little costume to this party? To get me jealous?”

She sucks a wet spot on the nape of your neck. The heat of her slick tongue against your clammy skin makes you choke - you flinch at how loud it sounds. For a second, you think you hear a sharp pause from the people next to you.

Trish scrapes her teeth against your throat, biting a patch of skin just above your collarbone. You’re shaking - high-strung, teetering on the edge. Her fingers slip against the drenched hood of your clit. You sputter - already so close to cumming again.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

Her hand slides up and settles over your throat, clamping down on the sides. Steadying, settling, keeping you in the moment - hyper-aware of everything.

The subtle chill by your legs from the tiny gap underneath the door. The slowly dripping slick between your thighs as her fingers slide between your slippery folds. Your heavy, quivering breathing.

Her nail scratches against your clit. You keen - her grip on your throat tightens. Shrinking it into a choked whine. You want to cum so badly.

She wanted you begging, reduced to simple whines and gasps forced out of you in times like this. To give you what you needed when she wanted it. To pull orgasm after orgasm out of you, until your screams die down and you’re left shaking and in tears.

“P-ple-ease,”

Tighter now. You can just barely hear the conversation happening beside you turn into a heated argument. You cry harder.

The people leave, their voices drifting farther away.

Shuddering, you squirt hard over her fingers, your legs, and the floor. Outside, the party goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think!! any comments/constructive criticism is welcome!!


	15. Dante/Reader - Public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough, public sex with Dante. Requested by FiberSmock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did this request justice 🥴
> 
> hope ya like!

“ _Please_ ,”

“D-Dante, _please_ ,” You whimper, banging your head against the bricks behind you. “ _I can’t take it-_ “

Tears are welling up, it’s getting harder and harder to breathe. It’s a cold night, made even colder with your tights ripped halfway down your legs and your skirt lying dirtied and forgotten in the mud just a few metres away. In this tiny alleyway just off the main street, anyone at any moment can just turn their head the slightest bit and _see_.

Your ruined makeup. Your spread legs. Your dripping cunt, still dribbling and full with Dante’s earlier loads. You can feel his warm cum sliding down your thigh.

Dante’s hands dig deeper into your hips as he drives his cock mercilessly into your pussy, and the cacophony of crowds and drunken party-goers from the main street drown out your desperate sobs. His cock throbs inside you, scorching hot and pulsating, and even through the noises of the night, even through the loud clapping of your ass against his hips as he thrusts, you can still hear the wet squelching of your cunt as he fucks into you.

Whining, clawing at his leather jacket, you pant hot against the nape of his neck. Dante hikes you up against him, sliding his cock even deeper inside - he chuckles as you cry out and cling onto his chest, seeing stars burst behind your closed eyelids. His cum sluices out around his cock with every thrust.

“That’s it baby, just a little longer,” He groans, sucking a spot into your neck - fucking you through the aftershocks. Chest heaving for breath, you sob against him. 

His cock pulsates as he spurts more cum inside you, groaning all the while. It gurgles in your belly. You can feel every pulse, every twitch, hypersensitive to the feel of Dante’s body on yours. His load slides thick and hot between your legs.

You feel absolutely wrecked. The bustling late night crowds walk passed the alleyway, whole throngs - maybe dozens of people, completely unawares. When they could just as easily see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one’s a little short! just under 350 words ^^ i hope it wasn’t too short? please let me know what you think 🌝🌝


	16. Lady/Reader - Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edging and begging with Lady.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Edging,  
> \- Begging, and;  
> \- "You can pay me back with your body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya like! 🤗

Your heart thunders in your chest as her fingers dance across your drenched folds. A thin film of sweat coats your body after being teased and toyed with for hours, kept on edge for who knows how long. Even the cotton bed sheets beneath you feel like needles against your skin. This was worse - so much worse - than you had thought.

Lady leans up from between your legs and pulls you into a messy kiss. You groan, tears welling up in your eyes. You can still taste yourself on her tongue.

You can still feel her laving and sucking at your swollen clit, all slow and self-indulgent. You can still hear the _squelching_ as her slender fingers battered viciously into you. How wet you were, dripping into the palm of her hand.

Greedy. She was greedy.

Greedy eyes. Greedy hands. Greedy tongue.

She pulls off of your lips, eyeing the string of spit connecting the two of you. Her hands grab onto your thighs, nails digging in meanly, as she bends your knees up to your shoulders - exposing you even more. You yelp, shying away from her gaze.

“No, no.” She chides, wrangling you back into place. “I want to see you.”

“Please,” You croak, throat raspy and raw from screaming. “P-please let me cum, Lady.”

“Just a little more.” Lady murmurs against your clammy skin, placing a deceptively gentle kiss against your neck - you gasp. “I know you can take it.”

She slides a hand down to card her fingers against your slippery folds. Lady coos at the feeling, sighing against your breasts. She sucks a nipple between her lips, delighting at your cries, and catches your clit between her fingers once more. You thrash in her hold, wheezing as tears welling up in your eyes. You’re on a knife’s edge, so close to release and yet, knowing fully well you’re not allowed to cum.

“What were you thinking when I said you could pay me back with your body?” Lady chuckles to herself, sliding down your body. “Did you think I’d go _that_ easy on you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last of the f/f pieces in my current roster! i've been getting a lot of requests with the boys, let's show some love for the ladies! 
> 
> this was another shortie! just under 350 words huhuhuhu
> 
> you may have noticed i've extended the maximum limit of my pieces to 750 words! i extended the maximum limit by another 250 words for the pieces that i feel could benefit with a slightly longer word count (ones that i just happen to get ahead of myself with lmao). 500 is a happy medium for me, 350 word limit is what i'm striving for right now as i learn to be more efficient and effective with my words haha
> 
> let me know your thoughts!


	17. V/Reader - Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Voyeurism with V.
> 
> Content warnings for:  
> \- Dark, obsessive thoughts  
> \- Face-sitting  
> \- Sniff kink  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Anal fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sequel! this one's really rough imho. feel free to skip it if it's not your type!

You’re skin feels so soft against his. So soft. So smooth. So plush beneath his fingers. He can feel every gasp and every shiver racking through your body. He spreads your legs further apart, and salivates, as you stuff your dripping cunt right in front of him.

V shuffles further down onto the bed, cock painfully erect and trapped in his jeans, and leans his face towards your tight little pussy. He sniffs, spreading your pussy lips apart, and groans at the sight.

Like this, he can see how your cunt suckles on your delicate, little fingers. How your swollen clit would tremble every time you pulled your digits out. How your slick is starting to leak down towards your puckered flower. The obscene, wet, _squelching_ as you fucked yourself frantically on your fingers.

V clenches his fist around your soaked black panties. He brings it up to his face and takes a deep breath, black ink swallowing his eyes at your scent. His cock _aches_ , dizzyingly hard between his legs.

You caught him, earlier that night, rifling through your things. You had known for a while now that he liked to watch you pleasure yourself night after night, seemingly unaware. That he got off on the idea of you eventually catching him. And that he was the reason why some of your clothes had gone missing while you were in the shower.

You liked the idea of him getting so close, but in the end not getting what he really wanted. You sat on his face as punishment, suffocating him with the heady scent of your pussy through your panties. You rode his face on the bed, teasing and toying your clit on his nose as you ground down on his lips. He tried so desperately to taste your sopping cunt through the flimsy fabric of your panties, to suck your luscious pearl into his greedy mouth.

You wouldn’t let him get what he wanted in the end.

He spreads your ass apart, drooling at the sight. He licks at your rim, laving at and ravishing the pouty muscle, as he ogles you pounding into yourself. He catches your slick, what manages to leak down towards your ass, savouring your taste. He’s drunk on your smell, your taste, on the sound of your hiccupping cries.

V circles your hole with his lips and sucks, rounding the fluttering muscle. You gasp as he pushes his face further into your ass, grunt-fucking his tongue deeper into your puckered hole. He watches your fingers gradually speed up, watches you pinch meanly on your clit; watching you get more and more desperate, so close to orgasm.

He wants to drink your cum, to feel it arc high over his face. He wants to sip from your dripping, fucked-soft cunt. But he knows you won’t let him, that this is all he can have.

V slides a slick finger into your ass, groaning at the feel of your scorching hot, silky insides, clenching rhythmically down onto him. He hears your moans go higher. More aching. He pumps his finger in and out, entranced by the heavenly feel of you suckling onto him. He slides in another finger beside the first, pumping his fingers earnestly inside your ass.

_He imagines what it would be like to have you sit on his face again, this time without your soaked panties in the way. How silky you would feel on his tongue. How wet you’d be over his face. How much stronger your smell would be. How much you’d writhe for him to make you come undone._

V clenches his fist even tighter over your ruined panties, grinding his erect cock down onto the bedsheets.

_He imagines how you’d feel convulsing on his cock, your tight little pussy milking him of all his cum. How you’d look being stuffed full, claimed, irrevocably his as your pussy is filled with all of his love and desire for you._

He groans, and pulls his cock out from his pants. V drapes your panties over his achingly hard length, clenching down on his cock to try and make it last. He shoves his tongue back into your ass, desperate and dizzy as the smell and taste of your slick assaults his senses.

You come undone, whining and convulsing as you squirt above him. Your release catches on hishair, his eyelashes, his nose.

His tongue.

And V cums - violently spurting thick, white, ropes against the bedsheets. Shaking, trembling, and pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v, as sweet as he may be, always kinda gave me creepo vibes? lmao  
> it definitely tapped into me when i originally wrote voyeurism, and it compounded when i wrote this hahaha  
> creepy v is creepy - which imho, opens up a treasure trove of opportunities 👀
> 
> let me know your thoughts!


	18. Nero/Reader - Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RoyalDarlingPrincess. Anal sex with Nero.
> 
> From the prompts:  
> \- Anal sex,  
> \- Nero in a tux at the opera, and;  
> \- A little biting and licking
> 
> Content warning: semi-public(?), use of butt plugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two nero prompts in a row! i have a fluff piece in the works for him too! treating my boy well 😩
> 
> hope ya like! 😋

You feel so impossibly tight, clenching around his cock.

He can feel everything - every tremor, every shivering breath, every whine from your throat - reverberate through you onto him. So impossibly hot and wet. Every sigh, every gasp, every rolling - _whimpering_ \- moan.

Every clench and release of your tight ass, sticky and slick with cum, as he pumped load after load deep inside.

Dress hiked up to uncover your ass, scrambling for purchase against the bathroom wall, you shudder and moan as your orgasm washes over you. He groans as you tighten up, your stretched rim suckling on his length. Nero slows down to a halt.

“You okay?” Nero mutters, stroking your clammy back. You gulp, catching your breath, before nodding.

“Y-yeah,” You croak, throat scratchy and parched. “Keep g-going. I can still f-feel you throbbing inside me.”

He looks down at where you two are connected, at his wet cock still crammed most of the way inside your ass. _Fuck_ , he’s still so hard. His balls drawn up tight, chest heaving - his eyes zone in on your stretched, glistening, rim.

Nero gives a slow thrust, watching his cock slide wet into your fucked-soft asshole.

“Aah - fuck,” He grunts, grabbing handfulls of your ass and spreading them even further apart, watching as his load seeps down around his length - trickling down your rim. Some of it dribbles down and splatters against his dress shoes.

He couldn’t give enough of a fuck that his tux is going to be ruined before the intermission is over.

“N-nero…”

He looks up towards you - at your glazed eyes, your spit-slick lips, your heaving breasts. The urge to ruin your lipstick even more hits him, and as he leans down towards your lips he meets your slick tongue with his own. In the minute spaces between your bodies, you ache for him, swaying your hips side to side, his cock shifting around in your guts.

Nero reaches down and catches your aching clit between his fingers, rolling it as you tremble in his arms. With every thrust, he can feel his cock - _fuck_ \- sloshing and stirring up the cum he’s already spurted inside.

The plug sits heavy in his jacket pocket. It glints against the soft bathroom lighting, waiting to be used. He’s been waiting for this moment ever since he got the damn tickets.

He’s already imagining what you’d look like after the intermission is over, stumbling into your box seats freshly fucked and smelling of sex; writhing in your seat, trying so hard to focus on the soprano on stage, with your ass plugged up and stuffed with cum.

It’s dizzying, how good this feels. He feels so hot and excited. Nero buries his head between your shoulder blades, eyes half closed and brows furrowed as he sinks into the feeling of your ass sucking him in with every thrust. Fuck - he can _hear_ your hole squishing wet and full as you try to suck him in deeper and deeper.

He rolls your clit faster beneath his finger. You clench down tight around his thrusts, another orgasm rearing. Nero licks a stripe up your sweaty neck and the salt bursts on his tongue just as you cum around him, squirting over his hand and squirming on his cock. You muffle your lewd cries behind your hands as Nero fucks you through your trembling aftershocks, balls smacking against your aching, empty pussy.

“Nero - please!” You gasp against the bathroom wall, the cool tiles doing nothing to chill your overheated skin. He’s close, thick cock throbbing and pulsating, on the knife’s edge of another orgasm. He roughly pushes your leg up onto the toilet seat, thrusting from a new angle that has you keening behind tightly grit teeth. Nero is sure the sounds of his thrusts clapping against your tight ass are echoing down the fucking hallway at this point.

Nero snaps, biting down hard onto the crook of your neck as he spills load after load of hot, thick cum inside your ass. He can fucking hear every spurt of cum squirting and gurgling inside, distending your scorching hot insides even more.

He’s still spurting cum as he pulls out, his cock coated with his earlier loads, smeared up to his silvery-white pubes. Even as he’s pulling out, it’s like your ass is still trying to suck more out of him, your rim squishing and suckling onto the tip of his penis - catching every last drop.

Nero heaves and pulls the plug out from his pocket, easing it into your ass, keeping his cum warm inside your guts. He twists the base of the plug for good measure, watching your legs tremble. His eyes drift to the mess on the floor, on the toilet seat, between your thighs. The mess on his cock.

“Aah - shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 🤗


	19. Vergil/Reader - Cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock warming with Vergil. Some dom/sub dynamics included in this one.
> 
> **warning: dubious consent**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written while listening to maria maria by santana
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

A drop of sweat slides down the back of your neck. Your knees ache with a dull, throbbing pain. They must be bruised by now.

You try and take a deep breath in, but it comes in shaky and unsteady. A hand makes its way to the back of your head, threading through your locks, before pushing you forward slightly. You choke, sputtering around the heavy weight on your tongue reaching down your throat.

“Breathe,” Vergil murmurs.

The bullet goes up a notch, pulsating against your clit. Clenching your eyes shut, you gasp for air as the vibe assaults your swollen nub. You whine and Vergil’s cock jumps, pulsating on your tongue. You can taste his salty pre-cum all the way in the back of your throat.

Above you, the man pants, his grip on your hair tightening for a split-second before letting it slip between his fingers. He takes your head between his hands, forcing you still.

“I said,” His fingers clutch tighter.

“Breathe,”

You scramble to grip on his thighs, taking in another deep, shaky gulp of air. The little thatch of silvery-white pubic hair at the base of his cock tickles against your nose. His musk floods your mind. Heady, salty, unmistakably and unabashedly _him_.

Little by little, your sputtering eases.

His cock eases further down your throat with every passing second, throbbing hot and pulsating, demanding your attention. His pubes scratch against your lips, matted with your drool. You can feel his drawn-tight balls brush against your chin.

Vergil loosens his grip, and the graze of his skin burns against the tops of your ears. The bullet vibe eases to a gentle quiver. You sob.

He wipes away an errant tear with his thumb.

“Just this,” Vergil mumbles, sweeping a finger by your cheekbone. It brushes against your wet eyelashes.

You let your eyes fall shut, leaning your head down onto his thigh. You both heave a sigh.

“Just like this.”

He strokes a hand through your hair once more. The bullet ratchets up, buzzing away at your swollen clit, seemingly the only sound in the stiflingly silent room. His searing hot palm rests heavy against the back of your neck, clenching minutely.

His cock pulsates heavy on your tongue, in time with the vibrator. Vergil groans above you, gasping for breath. The taste of pre-cum overwhelms your tongue as it flows freely down your throat.

The bullet is sitting right up against your oversensitive clit. Your cunt clenches empty, soaking the little cushion beneath you with your slick. You try and breathe in to clear your head. It only floods more of your senses with him; his scent, his taste, his presence.

You whimper, and he groans from the vibrations on his cock. His grip tightens on the back of your neck. He wraps his thumb around your throat to press against the outline of his length.

He groans, loud and heavy, as he spills hot, thick cum down your throat. You sputter, trying to swallow it down. Some of it manages to overflow past your lips, dripping down your chin onto your chest.

Vergil catches his breath, looking down at you between his legs. His eyes meet your watery ones before drifting down to your spit-slick lips, to your heaving breasts dirtied by his cum.

His flagging cock hardens in your mouth once more. You sob.

He brushes away the hair matting to your forehead, daubing away the sweat, before sinking back against the chair. The bullet wanes again to a soft, relentless tremble.

His hand finds its place on the back of your head, easing you down onto him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this marks the 20th prompt-fill! and the re-opening of requests!
> 
> i realised while organising my [navigation guide](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/anthology) for this anthology that i've only written a vergil chapter like three times? and one of those three was the threesome with dante chapter so idk if that counts. figured i'd treat the man lmao
> 
> let me know your thoughts! any and all constructive criticism welcome 💕


	20. Dante/Reader - Feral Demonic Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> TehRevving asked: 
> 
> "Dante. Dirty talk. Feral demonic urges."
> 
> Content warnings: dubious consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first of tumblr requests!!
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

“ **Mine, all mine!** ”

Dante growls, sinking his teeth into the crook of your neck as he pumps his cock deeper and deeper into you. He doesn’t relent, fucking your breath out of you, even as you beg and cry for a moment of reprieve. If anything it eggs him on, folding you practically in half to sink deeper inside.

It feels like he’s breaking you, pulling you apart at the seams, carving you out only to reshape you especially for him.

“ _Dante! Dante pleas-s-se!_ ”  


“ _That’s it, you’re so tight for me. Fuck, you feel so fucking good._ ”

You scratch deep marks down his back as you cry out, exhausted and overwhelmed. You can feel blood running down from the bite mark he left behind. His red eyes, monstrous and unfeeling, burn into you.

“ _You’re mine, you know that? I’m gonna pump you so full with my cum, you’ll be leaking for days. People will smell me off of your skin, and just - f-fuck - fucking know._ ”

He hooks his arms beneath your knees and grabs your waist, sliding you up and down his cock. He can still taste your dripping cunt on his tongue.

“ _I c-can’t! D-dante! Y-you’re breaking m-m-me!_ ”

“ _Please! Dante-_ ”

You convulse around his cock, screaming as your own release splashes against his abdomen. He doesn’t stop.

He doesn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still figuring out a system of taking requests through both tumblr and ao3. i notice that when i take requests on tumblr i generally try to bust them out as quickly as i can - either on the spot or within 2 hours of seeing the request, imo they end up shorter and a little rougher. whereas the requests i take through ao3 i prefer to take my time with them, edit them once or twice, really work them through. if you requested from me a scene in the past what would you prefer i do? what do you guys think?
> 
> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	21. Vergil/Reader - Lactation kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> "Vergil n breast fondling, a little lactation kink with a fem reader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing lactation kink so please bear with me!! tbh i think i went a little overboard 😬
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

“Vergil?”

He hums, distracted.

“Vergil, could you help me with something?”

“What is it, my love?” He asks, eyes still glued to the page. Your fingers slide across your chest, willing your fluttering heartbeat to slow. Steps muffled by the plush carpet, you pad a little closer to the armchair.

A faint sweetness catches his attention. Vergil peers up from his book, his cock hardening at the sight of you before him. You drop your gaze, suddenly bashful, as your hands skim over the delicate lace covering your body. You bite your lip, mustering as much confidence as you can.

You cup your heavy breasts, aching and swollen with milk. “Could you - maybe - g-give me a hand?”

“Please?” You wince, realising that you are starting to drip. “They’re so full. It’s starting to hurt.”

His eyes draw to the obscene swell of your tits, leaving wet spots on the expensive gossamer bra. He snarls, lips drawing back a little too far. Vergil tosses his book to the little side table, it skids off to the floor with a heavy thud that has you jolting.

He takes your hand gently, drawing you to him.

“You’re overdue for a milking, I see.” He says, his voice taking on a distorted quality. The tips of your ears burn red as you take trembling steps towards him. Vergil guides you onto his lap, you whimper as the outline of his hard cock nestles against your wet folds.

“Ahh. There you go,”

He sighs almost reverently, freeing your tits from your bra. He reaches a hand up to massage your breasts, relieving them of the dull throbbing that has plagued you for days. You wrap around him tighter, trembling as his sharp, merciless claws scratch against your hips, tearing holes in the delicate fabric of your lingerie.

Vergil draws in a breath, inhaling the heady scent of your milk as he leans down towards a puffy nipple. His eyes grow slitted as little dew drops start to bead at the tip. His tongue slithers out to lick it off, and sweetness bursts inside him.

Sharp lust spikes through you, leaving you keening and squirming in his lap as Vergil sucks from your filled tits. He gropes at your breasts - coaxing out more of your sweet milk, pulling you down to grind onto his trapped cock. He’s gasping for air with every pull, a trail of white leaking down the side of his mouth, trying to take in more.

One of his hands sneaks down into your panties, circling your neglected clit. You’re violently shivering, clawing at his head against your chest, as his fingers slide between your soaked folds. He nibbles with teeth a little too sharp, and you howl, jolting away from him.

A string of viscous milk stretches from your tender nipple to the tip of his tongue.

Vergil growls, pulling you down onto him for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	22. Vergil/Reader - Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> "For a writing request: Vergil in heat just furiously jerking off to the scent of fem reader and the idea of claiming her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm experimenting with writing styles so i hope this reads well?
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

Vergil knows you are not here; that the house is empty - save for him. There is no singing coming from the kitchen, no footsteps bounding down the hallways; that there is no one currently warming the other side of the bed. And yet, you are still here. He can still feel your presence wrapping around him, blanketing his spirit.

You’ve seeped into him completely, making a home within his home. Even in sleep, you’ve invaded him, taken over.

Vergil knows you are not here, and yet.

Your scent floats between the walls, through his living room, even by the flowers in his private balcony. He can still smell you on his clothes, on his towels, on his bed. He can still feel your body heat warming him up from the inside.

Even delirious in heat - Vergil knows he’s being hysterical.

And yet.

He basks in his little makeshift nest on the bed, surrounded by all the clothes you’ve left over at his place. Even all the little trinkets you’ve given him to help spruce up his modest home clutter the pillow. All of his towels you’ve used, the bedsheets you’ve slept with him in, even the throw blanket from the living room you loved to wrap around yourself when watching the television. Anything that still contained your scent encircled him on his bed.

In his hand, feather light and soft as air, is the pair of panties you wore last before you left that morning. He fists his aching cock, clenching cruelly on the leaking head of his length as he brings the used pair to his nose and breathes you in. Vergil shudders, gasping with every breath, greedy for it.

In the very back of his mind - in a tiny corner that’s still somewhat coherent - a part of him screams at him for stooping so low. That he’s above this, rutting like a beast alone and surrounded by chaos. That he should be embarrassed of fishing through his hamper so desperately for the little blue panties. That he should be ashamed of himself for pushing the gusset of your panties even further against his nose, his tongue lolling out like a mutt at your smell.

And yet.

He can see you, in his head, so clearly. You’re a mess beneath him, incoherent and babbling as you squirm on his thick cock. Your tight, silky walls clenching rhythmically around him, soaking wet and squelching with every thrust. Whimpering and crying -begging for him as he drives in deeper inside you, wanting to implant the feel of his cock so deeply into your brain that even your body will instinctually recognise when he isn’t inside your tight, greedy cunt, pumping load after load of his love so deep inside your womb.

Vergil roars, body jolting and convulsing as he spurts hot, thick streams of cum all over his chest. He feels a tiny bit splash on the tip of his chin, dripping down onto his neck. Catching his breath, he looks at your ruined panties in his hand - now beginning to smell faintly of him.

He brings it up to his nose, his mind scrambling as your scent intertwines with his. It’s divine.

Vergil huffs it in, wanting to imprint the smell into his memory. He jerks his still-leaking cock once more. He smears more of his cum onto your panties and knows this won’t be enough.

He needs you here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	23. Dante/Reader - Cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> "Do you take requests? If you do i'd like a cock warming for dante x f!reader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the twins both get their cocks warmed 😌
> 
> i tried really hard to make this one different from vergil's one from a few chapters ago
> 
> hope ya like!

You’re distracted, he knows that much. He can smell the sweat beading up on your clammy skin, can feel the minute shivers racking your body. He can hear your racing pulse, your heated blood rushing and roaring beneath your skin.

Dante breathes it all in, sliding a comforting hand over your fluttering belly as he plants a sloppy kiss against your cheek. You jolt in his lap, letting out a tiny _eep!_ that has him chuckling. His hands drift up and down your body, stroking and kneading your skin at his pleasure, hyperaware of all the little quakes and shudders you’re trying to suppress - all the little mewls you’re trying to muffle.

Dante sighs, leaning back in his desk chair, as he watches you squirm in his lap.

He knows you’re distracted. Worked up. Hypersensitive.

“You doin’ alright?”

You lick your kiss-bruised lips. He sees you try and blink away the fog from your head. Struggling for the right words, clambering for reason.

“Y-yeah,” You wince, clearing your throat once. Then twice more after that. He waits.

“I’m fine-”

Dante slides in deeper. A high-pitched squeal escapes you.

You clamp up - hands tensely covering your mouth - trembling.

He can feel you leaking, pussy sucking and gripping on his cock like a vice, making lewd _wet_ sounds with every unconscious twitch of your body. Even here, your thundering heartbeat thumps through your silky walls, coaxing out more of his pre-cum for your greedy little cunt to swallow.

He hears you take shaky breaths, your hands sliding down from your mouth to clutch at your heart.

He’s gonna need new pants after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	24. Dante/Reader - Lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr:
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> How about a Dante x f!reader where he surprises her with a lap dance and she is all flustered? Imagine him wearing nothing but Dr. Faust, his black leather chaps and a tight pair of underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by talks of Dante as a stripper, got me riled up enough to write this is an hour 😤
> 
> i was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8dbKktSMiI) while writing, so listen to that for the full experience 👀
> 
> hope ya like 🤗

This is ridiculous.

Completely ridiculous.

He’s even got his stupid hat on, perched on his head like a crown. Swaying and rolling to the song; donning his worn, well-loved pair of chaps, and a tiny little jockstrap that can barely hold anything in. Why is he even wearing that thing if everything is pretty much hanging out-

You gulp, biting your lip.

This really shouldn’t be … as hot as it is.

_I like it when you lose it…_

You can feel your face burning up, your arms shaking by your sides. The room is blessedly dim and cool. If it wasn’t … you wouldn’t even-

“Hey, don’t shut your eyes now - I put a lot of effort into this,”

You look up at him looming above you, meeting his stare. There’s a smirk on his lips. A mean glean in his eye.

_I like it when you go there…_

You can feel slick pooling on your seat. Dante takes in a deep breath, groaning on the out breath. For a second, you swear you see his eyes flicker red.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Dropping your gaze, you come face to face with-

Your mouth dries at the sight.

Hovering inches away from your face, his thick cock juts out from beneath the tiny jockstrap. His balls hang heavy underneath, jostling with every roll of his body, threatening to rip the skimpy red underwear.

“You want it, don’t you?” He paws at his bulge, idly rolling his balls around on his palm.

_I like the way you use it…_

Clenching your thighs together, you nod - a little more frantically than you wanted.

He chuckles under his breath, thumbing the straps stretched thin over his hips. You flinch with every loud snap against his skin. Leisurely - _shamelessly_ \- he runs his hand through the wiry trail of hair leading down towards the inside of the jockstrap.

Reaching the base, he starts to tug at the base of his cock.

Slowly, you reach up to him.

He smacks your hands away.

_I like that you don’t play fair…_

“Ah, ah. No touchie,” He mocks, wagging his finger at you. “If you even try, I’ll stop and leave you hanging.”

Your hands drop to either side of you once more, fingers gripping onto the wooden chair.

“That’s right,”

He shuffles closer, his heavy bulge bobbing with every step.

Your heart thunders in your chest.

The bass thumps through your body, reverberating across the walls. It feels like your own nerves are about to splinter with every echoing snap.

Fingers weave through your locks before settling on the base of your skull, keeping you still as he grinds down onto your face. The searing heat of his cock burns across your cheeks. His heady musk fills your brain with every shuddering breath.

He groans,

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	25. Vergil/Reader - Suit fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> could you write Vergil/fem reader smut? I’m really torn between reader having an oral fetish w/ Vergil really indulging in it 🍆💦 😉 and/or reader having a suit fetish where Vergil stays fully dressed in a suit and tie while reader is nakey during their sexy times 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was worried that if i wrote anon's oral fixation request that it would turn out too much like my earlier cock warming scene with vergil, so i opted to write the suit fetish request instead. this is my first time writing suit fetish so i hope i did it justice!
> 
> hope ya like 🤗

“Do you want this?”

He looks up at you, comfortably seated on the edge of the bed. You tower over him, standing between his spread legs, unmoving, unsteady. Yet, you couldn’t feel any smaller than you do now.

Nodding, “Yes.” You hate how your voice shakes.

His hold on your leg tightens for a second, thumb tapping a steady rhythm against the back of your thigh. Eyes searing into yours.

“Do you need me to help you?”

Shaking your head, “No.”

You break his gaze, your eyes drifting lower. Down the cut of his collar, the sharp taper of his shoulder, the stretch of his chest. This is the first time you’ve ever seen Vergil in a suit, or … anything other than his usual get up, really.

Slick starts to pool between your legs. You don’t know if this is better or worse.

“Alright then,” His lips purse. He leans back, so casual in spite of the situation. “Strip.”

Squeezing your eyes shut, you slowly start to reach for your dress zipper sitting at the top of your spine. He tuts, you jolt.

He runs a hand leisurely up your thigh, a single finger dragging the lightweight fabric _up, up, up_ ; up the skin of your thigh, up the juncture of your hips, up your fluttering belly - coming to rest at your waist, exposing you to him.

Hooking his finger on the strap of your panties, he tugs lightly.

“These first,” Vergil says, voice infuriatingly steady.

You gulp and it’s almost comically loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. Shuddering, you start to roll your panties down your hips, sliding them down your legs. They drop to the floor and you gingerly step out of them, trying to ignore how embarrassingly wet and shiny the gusset is.

Vergil grabs the tiny pile of fabric and brings it up to his face. Your eyes meet his. He breathes in your essence without looking away.

His hand skims up your body, stopping at the apex of your legs. With your dress still giving you some measure of privacy from his prying eyes, he starts to rub two thick fingers through your slick folds.

Your legs nearly give out beneath you. Blood roars in your ears as you fight for breath, your clit throbbing to the rhythm of your heartbeat. You clutch onto his sleeve, trying to still his fingers.

“Now, everything else.” He orders. His eyes are blown out, pupil swallowing the steely-blue you’ve come to love, leaving inky black tar that threatens to swallow you whole.

You reach for the zipper at the top of your spine, fingers twitching so badly that you can’t get a grip on it. His fingers don’t stop, coming up to circle your clit idly. Vergil makes no move to help you, he watches you struggle.

You finally manage to grab onto the zipper, tugging it down your spine with a quickness. He retracts his hand, and the dress falls to the floor, leaving you in nothing but your bra and your stilettos.

You make quick work of both, your breath stopping as you look down at the heavy bulge in his trousers. He reaches his hands out to you, breaking your reverie.

“Here,”

Vergil takes both of your hands in his, guiding you to him as he shuffles back. He helps you onto the bed, your head resting on the pillows, body open to his devouring eyes. Your heart stutters, cunt aching for his attention again.

“How does that feel?”

“Good,” You reply, whisper soft. “-m a little cold.”

He leans over you, crowding you against him as you sip kisses from each other. His incessant body heat chases away your chill. The smooth fabric rubs your skin raw, your nipples pebbling into little nubs.

His hands stroke up and down your body, kneading and pinching and petting every inch of skin he could reach. You jump as Vergil takes your puffy nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth as he gropes roughly at your other breast. You’re shivering, shuddering, aching all over.

You realise with a start that you’re leaking onto his clothed bulge, soaking the expensive fabric of his trousers with your slick.

He pulls away, a string of saliva stretching between his tongue and your nipple. Vergil takes in a heavy breath, shuddering all the while. He rocks back onto your pussy, his heavy bulge rubbing against your swollen clit.

Spreading your legs, folding you nearly in half; he grabs your hands to hold yourself in position: layed out beneath him

“Let’s see,” Using both of his thumbs, he spreads your lips apart, opening you up to his gaze.

He sinks a finger inside, and your silky walls suck onto him with an obscene, _squelching_ sound. As he thrusts his middle finger in and out of you, he sinks his head down and sucks your swollen clit between his lips. You jerk, gasping for breath, whining behind bitten lips.

He takes his fill of your body through the night, fingering, tonguing, fucking you open; tearing wave after wave of cum from you, swallowing it all, ripping you apart at the seams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	26. Vergil/Reader - Cum bulge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> novashine666 asked:  
> Hello! Was wondering if we could get a Cum Bulge mixed with some Demonic Urges with Vergil and F!Reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was in my drafts for a long ass time 💀lmao let me clear this one first
> 
> hope ya like 🤗

You feel so, incredibly, _impossibly_ full.

Even as the heat of the moment settles into a gentle simmer, as bruising grips morph into soft caresses, and roars and growls shift into contented purrs, you still shiver, as sharpened canines brush across the crook of your neck - sinking in slowly with a gasp from you, and a groan from him.

You move, and a heavy sloshing from your core has you shuddering around the thick, heavy cock still cramming you full.

Vergil groans behind you as you tighten around him. He purrs, lax and content, mind blessedly clear of his rut as he skims his hands across your distended belly.

His hand settles against your womb, tenderly cradling the bulge there.

“Hmm…” He rumbles against your neck, idly sucking on your delicate skin. He pulls away, you coo as he laves over the sensitive bite marks he’s left behind, your hand reaching up to tug at his hair.

You test your voice, throat raw and burning still. “What is it?”

Vergil sighs against you, his hand weighing down heavier and heavier with every passing touch against your skin.

“I think…” He peppers kisses up and down your neck, your jaw, your cheeks. “I like you like this.”

He steals your lips in a kiss that has you writhing.

You chuckle, lazy, relaxed. Pulling away, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Vergil purrs, staring you down. “Like this,”

He rubs a hand across your belly, nudging gently against the bulge there.

“Plugged up by my cock,” Sighing out. “Stuffed full with my seed,”

“Swollen and bloated with how full you are of my cum.”

His hands make their way up to your breasts, groping and kneading - pinching and rolling your sensitive nipples in a way that has you moaning, needy.

“And yet, you’re still … aching for it,” He breathes out, groaning at your pussy suckling wet around his cock.

“Trying to pull more out of me,”

He mocks, “How greedy.”

You feel his nails start to lengthen into claws, raking gently down your thighs as he rocks into you. An obscene wet sound accompanies every thrust. His cock hardens fully inside you once more, pulsating and stirring up his hot, thick cum still inside you.

You chuckle, moaning deep and content, skin pebbling beneath his fingers.

“Will you oblige me, my love?” You ask, whisper soft.

Vergil growls, “Certainly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	27. Vergil/Reader - Smut prompt #61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> queenmuzz asked:  
> 61\. “You better shut that pretty little mouth before i put it to work, doll.” With Vergil, (feel free to change the pet name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet 👀
> 
> this batch of smut prompts is from [this list!](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/post/615348661505966080/smut-prompts)
> 
>   
> hope ya like! 🤗

How did it end up like this?

“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, woman.”

Was it the pregnant pause that followed? The shudder that rode up your spine? The way you bit your lip?

Or was it your eyes? The way your pupils swallowed your iris, leaving only an all-consuming black.

Vergil quirked his head, “Oh.”

“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

A stupid little bet, that ended in a not so stupid way.

There was a moment that passed, hotter than the sunlight pouring in through the window - warming your skins, and Vergil had thought, stiffening, with a growing wince and a sinking stomach, that he was wrong.

Until you’d sighed out. “God, yes.”

How did it end up like this?

With his back pressed against the wall, and you on your knees before him. With his hands woven through your hair, holding you still as he fucked between your suckling lips. With his throbbing cock in your slick mouth, pumping cum down your throat.

The taste of your release on his lips still. The memory of you riding his face, your scent flooding his nose, your cumming on his tongue, making a home in his mind - burrowing in his brain.

What was the bet even about? Who really won in the end?

You drag him down onto the floor with you. Swinging a leg over his hips, you sink onto his cock. You both groan, clutching onto each other, tasting each other, as you start to roll your hips in time with his.

Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to get a lot more creative with my writing! this isn't how i usually write, but i'm happy with how it turned out still
> 
> if you guys prefer my old style of writing lmk 👀
> 
> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	28. Credo/Reader - Smut prompt #50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> #50: “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” w/ Credo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing credo 😳also my longest drabble to date (its exactly 999 words)
> 
> this batch of smut prompts is from [this list!](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/post/615348661505966080/smut-prompts)
> 
> hope ya like 🤗

Your mind won’t let you sleep. Your thoughts are racing behind tired eyes. Tossing and turning, the duvet feels too heavy, too stiff. Cold sweat slicks your back. You can’t decide whether you’re too hot or too cold.

You turn, looking beside you to the other side of the bed. It sits cold, empty. You had gotten so used to his warmth, his scent, his hands wrapping around you that you couldn’t even sleep.

The bedroom is cool and dark, silent save for the steady ticking of the clock. You can just barely see it on the far wall as you peek out from under your duvet. You sink back into the pillows, letting out a tired sigh.

It’s 1.47am. Credo hasn’t come to bed yet.

You can still faintly hear him, puttering around in his office. Tired sighs and the creaking of his chair, muffled through the wall. You’ve lost track of how long he’s been in there tonight, and the night before, and the night before that. You feel a heavy pang in your chest.

Even though he’s just in his office, why do you still miss him?

You watch the dividing wall, listening, just barely hearing his voice in the already quiet space. Rambling thoughts, making corrections, crumpling papers. You hear him heave another heavy sigh. He sounds so exhausted.

You slip out from under the covers, shivering at the cool air brushing against your skin. Padding across the room, you creep out the door into the hallway, your feet bringing you to a halt just outside Credo’s private office. His mumbling is slightly clearer now, slightly closer.

You knock. His voice stops abruptly.

Faintly from the other side, “Come in.”

Twisting the door knob, you peek into the room. On the far end of the office, illuminated only by the soft orange light of his desk lamp, is Credo. He’s surrounded by books and folders, a tall stack of papers just beneath his left hand. The low light only emphasises the tired lines on his face.

He peers up at you from over the rim of his glasses, the deep furrow in his brow lifting as he meets your eyes.

“Is everything alright?”

You break his gaze, eyes drifting down to the many piles of documents around the room. There’s so much in here.

“What’s wrong?” Credo presses.

“I can’t sleep.”

His frown deepens. You jolt, tensing up at the stare he gives you. Maybe he didn’t want to be bothered, you shouldn’t have come.

Heaving a sigh, Credo takes off his glasses, placing them on top of an open tome. He scoots his chair back, beckoning you over.

“Come here,” He says. “You can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”

“I won’t be much longer, I promise.”

The door opens wider with a loud creak before you shut it as softly as you can manage. You tread softly, bare feet plodding across the cool hard wood floor as you cross the room. His amber eyes follow you with every step closer.

He takes your hands in his, gentle, in stark contrast to how rough and calloused his hands are. He seats you between his spread legs, leaning you back against his chest as he adjusts his chair, resting his head on your shoulder.

“You’re freezing,” Credo mutters against the crook of your neck, breath skimming across your skin. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

You nod, blinking your bleary eyes. He wraps himself tighter around you, cocooning you in a soft warmth. He brushes his hands up and down your arms to try and warm you up.

Sinking deeper into his lap, you feel something hard and hot brush against the underside of your thigh. A shiver runs down your spine. Behind you, Credo flinches.

“Credo?”

He groans, his head falling against your neck, beard tickling against your shoulder. His hands grip tighter onto your body, as if he’s holding himself back. You don’t want him to.

“Please … excuse my rudeness,” Credo gasps out. “I’ve been a little pent up as of late.”

You grind down on his cock with a whimper. He grabs you, keeping you still.

“Beloved-”

“Credo-” You beg, voice high and breathy. Your pussy aches, soaking wet against him. “My love, please. I want you-”

You’re suddenly hoisted up onto the desk with a yelp, knocking all the folders and documents to the floor as your back hits the wooden table. Credo stares down at you, his gaze searing. You gulp.

“You’ve made it a habit of stealing my attention,” He cages you in, fingers plucking against the elastic of your pyjama pants. “How am I to ever get my work done?”

He hums, stealing your lips, leaving you breathless. As he goes to tug down your pants, you separate to pull off your top, completely baring yourself to him. Laid out on his desk like this, his stare has you shivering, your nipples pebbling into hardened buds. You clench your thighs together. He looks like he wants to eat you whole.

“Around someone so delectable, so sinful,” Credo groans, pulling out his cock. “So desperate and hungry for me.”

He thumbs roughly at your swollen clit and you pant for air, clamping your hands over your mouth to muffle your whining. Your belly flutters as he toys with your drenched folds, occasionally sinking the tip of a finger inside. Your heart thunders in your chest, you’re already so sensitive.

“My love,” You plead, panting. “I need you,”

Credo strokes his length, smearing his pre-cum over the head as he lines himself up. You clench empty, soaking wet, eager. You feel like you’re going to explode.

He sinks inside with a groan, steadily stretching you, cramming you full by the second. Holding you close, breathing you in, he starts to thrust into you. Gasping, you pull him in tight, your heart feeling full.

He chases away the chill, warming you up from the inside. You finally feel whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	29. Dante/Reader - Smut prompt #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr. 
> 
> lunatic-charm asked:  
> #13 with Dante and fem reader please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out pretty soft!!!
> 
> this batch of smut prompts is from [this list!](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/post/615348661505966080/smut-prompts)
> 
> hope ya like! 🤗

The wind howls, rattling the frosted windows as snow falls in rolling waves just outside the Devil May Cry office. For once, Dante’s managed to pay his bills on time, and the old radiator in the far corner steadily exudes a cozy warmth.

A heavy chill settles on your skin, nevertheless.

You shudder as large, calloused hands stroke up and down your arms, your coat bundled in your hands still. The snow is falling heavier by the minute. Gasping as Dante lavishes your neck in little kisses. You know you need to leave, and yet, you can’t will your legs to move.

“Dante,”

He hums.

“I need to go-” You gasp as he peppers more kisses around your collar, up and down your neck. “The snow storm-”

“I really don’t care,”

Dante grumbles, tightening his hold around you, his searing body heat emanating even through your clothes. You melt into his arms, resting your head back against his chest. A sigh escapes your lips.

He tilts your head back further, looking into your eyes as he brushes his thumb across your lower lip.

“If I leave too late, I’ll get snowed in.”

“Stay the night then,” Dante says, trademark smirk already settling onto his features. “Have a little sleepover with me, I’ll make it fun.”

You groan, “Dante-”

“Stay,”

Dante twists you around in his arms, bracing your chest to his as he captures your lips. It’s too dizzying, all-consuming, the taste of his tongue flooding your senses, embedding itself into your head. Reaching your arms up to wrap around his neck, leaning into the kiss, your resolve crumbles.

He pulls away first, leaving you in a daze, unsteady where you stand.

“I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.” He mutters, cradling the back of your head.

Your eyes falling half-shut, you sigh out, “You just did.”

Dante chuckles, his eyes crinkling for a moment before falling once more, his thumb drawing patterns against your lower back.

“Do you really want to go?” He asks, softly. For a second, you think to say yes.

Instead, you drop your coat in a heap beside you, shaking your head.

“No, I’m staying.”

A grin spreads across his lips. He pulls you tighter, closer; the searing look you find in his eyes pins you to the ground. You’re a little breathless.

“Saying yes to our little sleepover then?”

You bite your lip, clenching your thighs together as electricity zips down your body. “Mmmhm.”

“Alright! Now that’s what I like to hear,”

You yelp as Dante hoists you up against him. Clamping your arms around his neck, his large hands grab handfuls of your ass, roughly groping and kneading as he makes his way up to his bedroom.

He leans down to your ear, nuzzling against your cheek, stubble scratching your skin. “Let’s get to dirtying my sheets again, shall we?”

You moan, shivering at the feel of his heavy bulge prodding insistently against your core.

Searingly hot and hard.

“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	30. Dante/Reader - Smut prompts #81, #59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> “Stop dancing like that or i’m going to cum in my pants” and “Wow, i didn’t realize you were that…flexible” from the smutty prompt list for Dante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this batch of smut prompts is from [this list!](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/post/615348661505966080/smut-prompts)
> 
> hope ya like 🤗

The old jukebox drones on in the office, the warbling sounds of old rock tinny through the ancient speakers. The doors are locked, the neon sign turned off for the night.

Low light bathes you in a soft halo as you dance.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you were that-”

Doing a vertical split, you arch your chest back as your legs push against the pole, grip steady and unyielding. The cool metal pebbles your nipples.

Dante gulps.

“…flexible.” He rasps out.

“Yeah?” A chuckle tinges your voice as you jump to a spin in front of him. Your grip on the pole makes his heart race, giving him ideas. “What made you think I wasn’t?”

Dante leans back into the armchair, teeth sinking into his tightened knuckles. He shakes his head, eyes never leaving your body as he, not so subtly, shifts in his seat. It takes all of your self-control to keep your cool.

“I… don’t know,” He says, barking out a laugh as he runs a hand through his hair. “Honestly, didn’t think you dancing for me was on the table. If I did, I definitely would have gotten this sooner.”

“You mean to say you spent hundreds on getting this thing installed, and you didn’t think to pole dance?” You slow to a stop, facing him, thrown off-guard.

He shrugs. “I imagined it’d look cool if someone came into the office, and I slid down it like a fireman or somethin’.”

“Ya know, ready to save the day and all that jazz.”

A giggle passes through your lips as you hook your right ankle around the pole, doing a little twirl.

“You? Saving the day?”

“I mean - yeah! And then Morrisson burst in one night and I ate shit sliding down in a hurry,” This time a full belly laugh bubbles out of you.

Pursing his lips, he sinks back into the chair’s cushions. He crosses his arms, petulant and touchy, as your laugh fills the room.

“I still think, to this day, that I broke my ass that night,” Dante grumbles.

Giggling still, you wipe tears from your eyes as you rest against the pole. “To be honest, I’d believe it,”

“Hey! You trying to say my ass looks broke?”

“Dante, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say,” Chuckling to yourself, you watch as realisation slowly starts to dawn on him, crystal clear on his face.

He mutters under his breath, “ _Your_ ass is gonna be broke by the end of the night.”

You turn your back to him. Looking over your shoulder, biting your lip, you skim your hands across your ass, groping lewdly at your cheeks. Grabbing heavy handfulls, kneading at your plush skin, you spread yourself.

You ask, voice soft and lilting,

“Promise?”

Dante scrubs a hand down his face. His throat dries, his tongue suddenly feels too big and awkward in his mouth. His fist tightens, pants unbearably tight.

“Yeah,”

He watches, enraptured, as your cheeks bounce when you let go.

“Fuck.”

An image flashes through his eyes, of him spreading them himself, burying his face between your ass and running his tongue up your cleft. Laving and sucking all over that space between your thighs, savouring your taste as you hold yourself open for him in a vertical split, whining and scrambling for purchase on that same pole you’re teasing him on.

His chest tightens, cock throbbing between his legs. “Stop dancing like that or I’m gonna cum in my pants.”

“Maybe,” You purr, pulling the side of your little black panties down your hip before snapping it back up again. Dante jolts in his seat. He’s high-strung, gaze searing on your body. “That’s what I want to happen.”

Letting out a deep moan, you sink to a squat in front of the pole, spreading your legs obscenely open - sliding your hands across your inner thighs. Dante grinds his hand down on his achingly hard cock, trying to get enough friction even through his pants. You’re starting to get a little impatient, and it’s obvious that he is too.

You prowl towards him, eyeing him down.

“You gonna give me a special dance baby?”

“Lap dances are extra darling,” You chide, hands sliding down your belly, thumbing at the top of your panties. “No touching either.”

“Aww, c’mon!”

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Cocking your head, you stroke a finger lightly down the middle of his body. There’s a damp spot in his pants. A smirk tugs at your lips.

“What’s stopping me from just doing what I like?”

His hand hovers over your hip. Even inches away you can feel the incessant heat emanating from him. You hum, pretending to think about it.

You pull away as he makes to grab you, slinking back to the pole. Hearing a groan behind you, you stop just in front of it, debating with yourself.

Sliding your hands up your thighs, you hook your fingers through the elastic of your panties and start to tug _down, down, down_ ; down your ass, down your soft, plush thighs, _down_ your smooth calves, landing with an uninteresting _plop_ to the floor - you step out of them, gingerly. Bending down at the waist to grab the skimpy thing, you realise with a smirk that Dante has gone deathly silent behind you.

You slowly come to a stand, turning back to him. His eyes are hungry, black, and all-consuming - body tense as he gropes at his thick cock. Even trapped beneath his pants still, his cock looks so painfully hard.

Hanging limply on your hooked finger, you flick the little panties at him. He darts to catch it, crumpling the delicate fabric in his fist. Baby blue eyes sear into yours.

He claws at his pants, pulling out his pulsating cock. It’s thick, throbbing, and painfully erect, the tip steadily leaking a stream of pre-cum down his veiny shaft.

Slinking around the metal pole, you spread your legs for him, baring yourself to his gaze.

“Anticipation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be updating less and less while i work on my longer fics + finish off my bachelor's degree, i hope that's fine with you guys!
> 
> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated


	31. Vergil/Reader - Smut prompt #50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> astral-space-dragon asked:  
> #50: “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.” w/ Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried something new with this one 🤔in an attempt to make it different from the prompt fill #50 with Credo 😳
> 
> this batch of smut prompts is from [this list!](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/post/615348661505966080/smut-prompts)
> 
> hope ya like 🤗

“Come here, you can sit on my lap and keep me company until I’m done.”

That was what he said. A while ago now.

Vergil’s private library is an intimate space. All polished hardwood and worn leather chairs, with its wall-to-wall bookcases filled with old tomes and completed volumes of texts you couldn’t possibly hope to understand. ‘Research material’ he says. It’s clearly an area not intended for guests, a little section of the house purely for him.

It felt strange to knock on the door, to feel the uncertainty in the silence before he told you to come in. With the look on his face as you opened the door, in the light of the flames glowing in the nearby fireplace, you felt as if you were intruding - encroaching on something sacred.

You just wanted to join him. You could leave if he wanted you to.

The look in his eyes softened instead.

“Come here, you can sit on my lap and keep me company until I’m done.”

That was what Vergil said, as he stood from his desk. A while ago now.

He took your hand in his, guided you over to a little corner of his library tucked away from prying eyes, onto his lap as he sat on a plush armchair. On the side table was a little blue book that he gingerly plucked before thumbing open to a page.

“Let me read to you.”

His voice is soft but clear, enunciating every syllable perfectly. You can feel his lips move with his words by your temple, as if he was kissing the stanzas of the ballads onto your skin. As his fingers graze and brush over your body, you melt, sinking deeper against him.

_I see a lily on thy brow,_

_With anguish moist and fever-dew,_

_And on thy cheeks a fading rose_

_Fast withereth too._

Vergil has had you spread on his lap for what feels like hours, idly rocking his fingers inside your quivering pussy, as he reads to you. Pumping his fingers in and out, at his leisure. The steady roar of the rain just outside the window can’t hide the lewd _squelching_ that comes with every movement.

_She looked at me as she did love,_

_And made sweet moan._

He stops at every whimper, every sigh, every wet - _shuddering_ \- breath that escapes between your lips; starting from the very beginning each time.

“Until I’m done,” he said. A while ago now.

_And there she wept and sighed full sore,_

_And there I shut her wild wild eyes_

_With kisses four._

He watches as you’re rushed into orgasm after orgasm - squirting all over his hand, sobbing behind bitten lips.

“Until I’m done,” he kissed onto your heated skin.

A while ago now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poem in this fic is 'la belle dame sans merci' by john keats (which may or may not make another appearance in another fic of mine 🤔🤔🤔🤔)
> 
> let me know your thoughts! any and all feedback is appreciated 💕


	32. Dante/Reader - Smut prompt #60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> tehrevving asked:  
> Smut prompt #60 w/ Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #60: “You have no idea how much I want you.”
> 
> this batch of smut prompts is from [this list!](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/post/615348661505966080/smut-prompts)
> 
>   
> hope ya like! 🤗

“You have-”

“ _-no idea,_ ” Dante gasps out, jerking on the cuffs. “ _How much I want you_ -”

Heaving and writhing on the bed, flushed red from his chest all the way up to the tips of his ears, he struggles against his restrains, rattling the chains against the headboard with every thrash and every jump.

This is the first time you’ve ever seen him without his usual cheek. He’s actually whining, _begging_. “Oh fuck, _please_ , babe-”

“I think I have an idea,” You moan, pumping the dildo even deeper into your soaking pussy, squatting inches above his face.

He watches with rapt attention as more and more of your slick slides down the bubblegum pink toy, coating the base of it, down to the tips of your fingers. Gasping and groaning just beneath the apex of your legs, panting little _ah! ah! ah!_ noises as he tries to catch the little droplets with his tongue, arching up off the bed as high as he can manage before you tug him back down again by his hair.

You really ought to thank Nico for the handcuffs. The poor guy’s been trying to trigger all night, keeps phasing between his human form and his devil trigger form but, the runes on the oily metal won’t let him, keeps forcing him back into his smaller, weaker form. You almost feel sorry for him.

Almost, you think, as you pull the drenched dildo out of your cunt, and dangle it over Dante’s lips.

He practically jumps off the bed, almost bucking you off of him, in his efforts to take it. You ease it past his lips, swirling your slick onto his tongue, and he groans as he starts sucking your juices off of the plastic, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Chuckling to yourself at the sight of the legendary devil hunter _this_ desperate, you thrust the dildo between his suckling lips, fucking his mouth with it.

In your periphery, you can see in the mirror’s reflection: the sight of Dante’s proud cock,standing dark and thick, painfully erect as it weeps pre-cum. A black cock ring, fashioned out of the same material of the handcuffs, strangles his heavy balls, and attached to the ring - tucked just underneath his pair - a tiny bullet vibrator, on its highest setting, bears down against his perineum.

The sight of it is enough to have you writhing, playing with your swollen clit as an idea starts to form in your head.

“Dante~” You croon, pulling at the dildo between his lips, now coated in his spit. It pulls out with a slick _pop!_

“Oh fuck yes, babe-” he gasps, breathing ragged. His face is brick red, he looks so out of it. A smirk tinges your lips.

“Hold this still for me, would you?”

Plugging the base of the dildo between his lips, you wiggle it around until he gets the message to secure it with his teeth. With the toy holding fast and sticking up out of his mouth, you watch his eyes widen, nostrils flaring, as you swing a leg up over his face, hovering over the tip of the plastic cock.

You sink down with a moan, and beneath you, Dante aches, his cock ignored and untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a breath of fresh air to write lmao
> 
> i miss not having to suppress my nasty by like 75% 😭
> 
> welp
> 
> any and all feedback is appreciated! 💕


	33. Dante/Reader - Smut prompt #95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested through Tumblr.
> 
> virberos asked:  
> Smut prompt #95 w/ Dante (Dante to reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #95:”Did you just look me up and down and then bite your lip? ‘Cause if you did we’re having sex. Right now.”
> 
> (Dante to Reader)
> 
> this batch of smut prompts is from [this list!](https://twinkstimulator.tumblr.com/post/615348661505966080/smut-prompts)
> 
>   
> hope ya like! 🤗

He feels it first, before he sees it. That same tingling feeling prickling his skin. Even without looking, he knows it’s you.

You’re not subtle. Not one bit.

It’s become a recurring thing these past few weeks. The way your eyes would drift over to him, slide slowly across his body. Sometimes staying a little longer on his ass, or his chest, or his biceps. Sometimes just … watching him move, never landing on any one thing, but him - in his entirety.

Inevitably, the moment passes. It never lasts long. Or long enough. He can’t decide.

It happens often - not often enough - he thinks. He’ll feel you staring as he comes back from a job, covered in dried sweat and other gross things - smelling even worse; when he’s on the phone, talking to Morrison or Patty about some inane happenings on; he’s even felt it when he was trying to take a nap - keyword _trying_. Even with a magazine covering his face, he feels it - the way your eyes rake hot across his body, the electric sparks hanging in the air, how heavy each breath he takes feels.

But the thing is … you don’t _do_ anything about it. You never do. And that’s what bugs him.

He’s tried being coy about it. Flirting a little heavier, unbuttoning his shirt just a little bit more, stretching his body out beneath your gaze when he knows that you’re looking, shirking his usual coat so his ass wouldn’t be covered; even groping himself to ‘readjust’ - well, he did feel the need to, it was getting a bit _tight_ down there.

And yet, nothing. Eventually your attention gets taken somewhere else, and that random shot of heat he feels goes away with it. That’s what bothers him.

He’s taken by how strongly he wants your eyes on him, and him alone.

‘Eyes on me, baby’, that’s what he wants to say. ‘Only on me, from now on.’

You’re not subtle.

He wonders, if you’re even trying to be.

He feels it now, as he listens to some chick drone another sob story to him over the phone, hoping to get him to lower his rates for her again. He’d stopped listening for a while now.

He watches you, unmoving on the landing of the stairs, watching him back.

He meets your eyes this time. Knows that you know too.

‘I see you’, he thinks. ‘I see you watching me.’

You bite your lip, turning to him fully. His cock twitches between his spread legs, swells in his pants, as you pad lightly around his desk.

“Hello?” the lady on the phone barks at him. “Are you even listening to me?!”

He gropes his swelling bulge, waiting for what you’ll do. He watches your eyes drop half-lidded, heavy with a feeling he knows too well. You don’t look away this time.

“Eyes on me, baby.”

As you climb onto his lap, resting your hands on his chest, he hears the incessant buzzing of the phone being hung up.

Pulling you closer, finally holding you in his arms, he breathes out.

“Only on me, from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiatus my ass lmao
> 
> im still trying to get my shit in order, but i miss just sitting down and _writing_ so i took a breather today
> 
> the rest of these requests have been marinating in my inbox for months now, so imma try and bust these out when i have some breathing room
> 
> any and all feedback is appreciated! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> requests are closed! will be re-opening soon so stay tuned!
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with all my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
